Hidden Crystal - Toy
Floor 1,5 statue 1 - closest entry from basement 2 entrance site. Hidden Crystal - Toy allows players to access the Toy Hidden battle. The battle is accessed in Old Sewers by offering this crystal to the Dark Angel Statue on floor 1.5. The quickest method is to teleport to floor 2 and backtrack to the end of floor 1.5 (the revival shrine close by is activated by default). Players must also complete Underground Dragoon Ruins in order to unlock the option to enter the hidden battle. Only 1 cystal needs to be offered for a party to access it. Enemies Back to top Loot Back to top Strategy There is no safe zone for this battle as you are spawned into a Square room with the bunnies directly infront of you. As soon as the invincibility period wears off the Bunnies will transform into their hideous forms. Your primary goal is to kill Mountain Bunny first who frequently uses Vorpal Wind, killing every player inside the instance (unless protected by the aura of a dead pink Toy Doll ). It is recommended that atleast 1 party member keeps target lock on the Mountain Bunny to distinguish which charged skill it is using. The fast charge attack is the standard decapitation to whoever is in its forward melee range. The slow charged attack is Vorpal Wind. Vorpal Wind can only be interupted with skills Stun Smash and Action Bind. If no one has it available, you're only chance of surviving is to kill a pink Toy Doll in stand inside the camp aura released by it. As long as you are inside the temporary aura you will be safe from Vorpal Wind. With Mountain Bunny dead you can kill the Giant Bunnies with ease. After this only the Toy Dolls remain. Stun Smash Rotation technique :Requires 4 party members with Stun Smash and atleast 1 Priest Before entering, decide on a Stun Smash order between 3 players. The 4th player will act as the backup stun smasher, so its best to have this one be the Priest (so they can focus primarily on healing). Have each member set up a macro that warns eachother when they have used stun smash and another when stun smash is unavailable. Once in battle, make sure atleast 1 member is permanently locked on to Mountain Bunny and constantly warning party when its Charging for Vorpal Wind (slow charge skill). All party members dedicated to damage dealing should attack Mountain Bunny to kill it first. Prividing all goes well the 3 dedicated Stun Smashers will be able to rotate smoothly, preventing Vorpal Wind from being used. If a situation arises where one of the 3 main stun smashes are not available, the backup stunner should use theirs. If all 4 stun smashes are not available, do not waste time in locating a Pink Toy Doll patrolling around the outside. Kill it and stand inside its camp aura to avoid the Vorpal Wind. This method relies on communication to succeed. Any miscommunication can lead to wasted stuns. Category:Hidden Battles